


At Light Speed

by kscribbles



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The colours danced all over the cavern. Every surface seemed alive and glowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Light Speed

**Author's Note:**

> A while back, in a random theoretically prompt me meme, fid_gin suggested smut and _caving_. So that sparked this, and is thus, for her. ;) A mostly fluffy pwp (yay smuff!) with few loftier purposes. Set wherever you like in S2. Thanks, as ever, to the delightful requialexa, for giving this the good ole quick and dirty. Written in 2010.

The cave was dark and wet, but the air around them was fresh as it shifted with the waves crashing near the cave’s mouth, far from where they splashed now through the shallow puddles on the stone floor. She didn’t grumble once about her destroyed trainers, her wet jeans, soaked through halfway up her calf. Because the Doctor was wearing a ridiculous lamp on his forehead, the one she’d not seen since he sounded Northern and wore black leather. And every time she glanced at him she had to stifle a giggle. And he’d given her his sonic screwdriver for a torch, which always made her feel a bit giddy, like she wanted to try out random settings when he wasn’t looking, just to see what they’d do (she never did).

And he was giddy too because he loved adventures like this, where it was all about the fun, about showing her something beautiful. Seeing it again for the first time. No worlds to save today; no running. Just… traipsing about in this cave, looking for a place to perch for when the high tide came and the cave would light up like Christmas, he said, with tiny animals of light, surging in from the sea.

“It’s a brief show. The tide comes in and out quickly, but it’s worth it. More than just the simple blue of your bioluminescents at home, Rose,” he said, steadying her from behind as she stumbled over a loose rock. His hands at her waist lingered for longer than they needed to and she smiled to herself as he continued, his voice close to her ear now. “Much more.”

She shivered and reluctantly moved away from him, lest _she_ linger right here and drown them both in the tide.

She trudged further into the cave and swung the beam of her sonic torch in front of her, looking for a likely place for them to stop. “There,” she said, illuminating a large crevice in the wall, almost like a berth on a ship, narrow and low ceilinged, but big enough for two to sit and watch the light show comfortably. Or even to lie down. She cleared her throat. “Will that do?”

“That will do nicely,” he answered, still stopped some feet behind her.

“Well come on then, if you’re coming, Doctor!” She headed for the natural steps that led up to the perch and climbed up into it. It was a little cold beneath her bum, but not too uncomfortable, and it began to warm to her body temperature almost instantly.

She watched from there as he slowly approached, and even in the dark, with only his lamp and the light from the sonic, she recognised the expression on his face. She’d only been privileged to see it a few times so far, but its intensity always made her weak. And warm. And a completely different kind of wet.

She gasped a little despite herself, the sound seeming loud in the suddenly quiet cave. “What, here?”

He reached her, standing before her on the cave floor, his chest level with her knees.

“Why not here?” he asked, sliding a hand lightly over the denim in front of him, stroking softly just where knee met thigh.

“Because...” she trailed off as his other hand joined his first, both tracing patterns along her thighs. “The light show...?” she tried.

His laugh bubbled up from beneath his bent head. “We still have some time.”

“But...” She wondered briefly if they’d ever make love in any conventional place. Three times and they’d yet to make it to a bed. A forest floor, against the wall of a premier’s palace, desperately quiet on her mum’s couch. Always rushed, a little frantic, like they did almost everything–running. As if the moment would disappear if they lingered too long in it. Although right now, she wasn’t entirely sure she’d have it any other way.

She closed her eyes and leaned back a little, spreading her legs a bit and letting him touch her. She switched off the sonic and it rolled from her hand, scraping against the stone beneath her. She sighed with pleasure and he grew bolder, his hands moving higher along her thighs alternating between palms and the backs of his hands, his lips near her knee, kissing her through the denim. She bit her lip as he pulled her closer to the edge of the rock, his body between her thighs.

When he scraped a single nail slowly over the rough material of the seam between her legs, she shuddered and her eyes popped open. He looked up at her and she knew the intent of his gaze was to smoulder at her, to melt the clothes from her body if he could, but instead she burst into laughter.

“What?” he said, his voice sounding a bit strained and a bit offended.

“This,” she answered, running her hands over his face and up to the lamp still jutting from his head. “I can’t take you seriously while you’ve got that thing on your head.”

He looked bewildered for a few seconds before he understood. Quickly he reached up and jerked the offending light source from his head, wincing as it took some of his precious hairs with it. He tossed it aside carelessly and it plonked into a corner, where it cast a faint eerie glow from beneath the water, before it fell underneath something or shorted out. They were in complete darkness. Well that was... new.

A wave of desire crashed through her, and she sighed with relief when immediately he became all hands again. He lifted her shirt enough to place a quick hot kiss to the bare skin of her belly and then he was scrabbling at the fastenings of her jeans. He was moving fast, but she didn’t care about that either. In the dark, she knew she’d feel every sensation more keenly and she wanted his touch on her bare skin. She wanted out of her clothes as much as _he_ wanted her out of them. She whipped her t-shirt off, at least trying to keep it to the berth in the rock and out of the water, as he tugged her jeans over her hips.

“Shoes!” she gasped out and he paused again. She could positively feel him fighting through the haze of his lust to determine what she wanted from him, and she loved, _loved_ , that she had this effect on him. That he let her have this effect over him. “Shoes,” she repeated softly, finding his body with her foot and dragging her trainer up along the inside of his thigh.

He hissed in a breath and released her jeans to grab her by the ankle, halting her foot’s progress. He gave a brief caress to the skin above her sock before he quickly stripped her of it and damp trainer, tossing them up next to her, before repeating the process with her other foot. She felt little splashes spraying up against her skin from where the water rhythmically beat the rock beneath her and she realised the water was climbing higher, though it was still totally dark. It must be up to the Doctor’s knees.

“This is a bit mad, isn’t it, Doctor? In a cave...”

“Mmm,” he mumbled in what might be the affirmative, as he went back to tugging at her jeans. “Lift up,” he ordered. And then, “You brought it up.”

She was considering a horrible pun when he pulled denim and knickers past her hips and her bare arse hit the stone, stealing her breath and anything besides the “Cold!” that she yelped. It wasn’t _that_ warmed by her body.

Her jeans disappeared in an instant and then after a brief whisper of fabric, he was pushing something beneath her. She ran her hands over the material–his suit jacket, she realised. An intensely erotic thrill went through her. It was one thing to shag on his long coat (they’d done that in the forest), it was quite another thing to sit naked (but for her bra) on these pinstripes, which normally sat so intimately against him, as he... _Oh yes_. Those were his soft lips on her thigh, trailing up, his hands grasping her knees, pushing them further apart, making room for him.

“It will start soon, Rose.” She heard him inhale deeply and then a muffled groan. “Watch,” he commanded, his breath warm against her core. And just as she felt his tongue against her in a long, slow lick, she could see the first surge of light in the distance. She almost mourned the loss of the dark, but forgot to care when he repeated the movement and the light approached closer with the next pulse of distant wave. She could start to make out the different colours swirling the water now.

A few more swipes of his tongue and he made an appreciative grunt and tugged her even closer to him, his mouth more firmly against her. She breathed out a strained, “Oh...” as he began to lap quickly at her clit. She tried to focus on the growing roar of the water, or the sound of her panting, or the rainbow of lights–orange, purple, blue the brightest–as the swirls of light encroached further and began to reflect off the cave’s walls at the edge of their chamber. She attempted to appreciate the feel of the tufts of his hair that she clutched in one hand, or his bunched jacket in the other, or the splashes against her feet. She didn’t want to come yet, didn’t want this to end. But he was intent on bringing her to release quickly; she could sense his urgency in how he moved against her, how tightly he gripped her thigh.

Faster still his tongue twirled and sucked and licked and she couldn't help but oblige him.

“You,” she said between gasps for breath as he pushed her over the edge. ”Have got. To see. This.” The colours danced all over the cavern. Every surface seemed alive and glowing. Pulsing with the ebb of the waves, echoing the pulses within her.

“In a minute,” he mumbled against her. She barely heard over the now rushing water as he eased his rhythm, slowing, bringing her down.

“It's like...” she tried, weak and at a loss for words. “It's like... melted fireworks,” she managed, finally, gently pushing his head from her and flopping down, boneless, to the rock.

He chuckled, hopping up on one of the steps, skilfully avoiding the next surge of wave that would have otherwise drenched him to the waist. “Hmm, liquid fire...” he mused, sliding her legs up onto the platform, adjusting the jacket beneath her, and leaning over her in their small cubby. The dancing lights reflected off his face, making his eyes seem even darker. ”You're a bit like that. Metaphorically. Or...” he reached down between her legs, running his fingers gently over her still-sensitive skin. ”Or maybe not.”

She groaned, wanting him all over again.

“You’re not...” she said, turning her head towards the cavern, glowing, pulsing, almost _singing_ with vibrant light. “You’re not watching.”

“Seen it before,” he said slowly. “And I am watching. On you.” He slid his hand up over her body, dancing his fingers over her skin, in and out of the pools of coloured light as they, too, caressed her. Up her thighs, over her belly, settling on her breasts, teasing nipples already hard beneath the lace. He leaned to kiss her chest, then her shoulders, his lips pausing at her neck to suck gently. And then a bit more urgently when she bucked her hips against him. She did it again, loving the delicious combination of sensations, his hardness beneath cotton, pressed against her hot skin. A third shift of hips and they were nearly shagging with his trousers on, and that just wouldn’t do anymore.

“Rose,” he groaned, clearly having reached his limit as well. “Can I...?”

“Anything. Yes. Now. Please,” she breathed out desperately, reaching for his shirt and yanking it from his waistband.

Together they managed to undo his trousers and get them and pants out of the way, the shifting awkward, trying to keep clothing from the water, trying to stay on their perch, trying to minimize contact of hot skin on cold stone, hisses sounding when they failed. And then finally, a shared groan as he sank inside her warmth.

He moved immediately. Deeply within her, fast, hard, rough, and so good. Cotton and rock and Doctor digging into her skin, and the sound of their bodies coming together lost in the rush of the water and the blood beating through her veins. Only his hot breaths by her ear, cutting through the wall of sound. She could feel the pleasure building, coiling tightly from where he plunged into her, and searing through every nerve in her body. She’d come soon, very soon at this rate, and as much as sex at light speed could be appealing, she wanted more, longer, to draw this out, just a little.

“Hey,” she said, lifting a hand to his cheek, watching the pattern of light blend where their skin met. “You in a hurry?”

He looked at her quizzically, and his rhythm stuttered, then resumed. “Yeah, a bit...” he choked out. He gave her a strained smile in between thrusts and rather than explain more, he kissed her fiercely.

But she broke the kiss and persisted. “We have anywhere to be?”

He shook his head, words apparently not coming easily. “Just... here.”

“So let me...” she said, shifting beneath him, forcing the movement of his hips to stop.

“What?” he blinked, and the lights, finally beginning to slow and dim in intensity, made it look like his eyes moved in slow motion. “Rose?”

She pushed at his shoulder and made it clear she wanted to roll them.

“Rose,” he protested, “there isn’t really room to...”

“Work with me, Doctor.”

“I...” he trailed off as he tried his best to comply.

He pulled out of her and they shifted and he banged a knee and she lost what sounded like both her shoes to the water and nearly knocked her head on the rock for her trouble and he might have muttered _this is ridiculous_ , and she might have replied with _you wanted to shag in a cave_ , as she settled above him and they both fell quiet.

There wasn’t room to sit up and straddle him properly; she held herself up just a bit off his chest, and he groaned as she writhed against him trying to get their hips aligned.

“Rose... please,” he begged, eyes shut tight in the dying blue light.

“Still in a hurry?” she asked, reaching between them and grasping his cock in her hand.

“Yes,” he hissed. “Please,” he pleaded again as she teased him against her wetness, not quite taking him inside. “I showed you pretty sea... firecrackers... I made you come.”

“Hmm,” she pretended to consider, pushing just the head of his cock into her. “You did. Both were beautiful. I suppose I should–”

His eyes popped open and he gritted out her name between clenched teeth before grabbing her wrist from between them and bucking his hips up in the same movement, sheathing himself completely and making her gasp.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

“It will be dark again soon. I want to see you,” he explained, apologetically. He slid his hands to her hips, and she could feel him shudder with the strain of staying still, of letting her set their pace.

She moved on him then, needing the friction nearly as much as he did. But she kept her movements shallow, languid, barely sliding him out a fraction before sinking back down. Though it took a good amount of will to not just grind hard and fast until she came again, watching the mix of frustration and pleasure on his face was worth it. His eyes shut again, and it seemed as though he was barely hanging on. And feeling his fingers tighten on her hips as she rocked against him, that desperation in his grip, how badly he wanted this, _her_ , was almost enough to bring her over the edge, no matter how slow she moved.

“You wanted to see me,” she reminded him, gasping, grasping at anything to prolong this. It was now no brighter in the cave than the light a single candle would provide, but it was enough.

“Yes,” he groaned and opened his eyes like his lids were made of lead.

His gaze was intense, the emotion in it something she’d never quite seen and wasn’t sure what to make of. Like he was trying to tell her something, willing her to receive some message. He shook his head and his heavy lids fell again, as he muttered “too close,” and she wasn’t entirely sure what to make of that either. A shiver ran through her.

Then he begged her _please_ again and she gave up and gave in to his demands and her body’s own. Hands firmly on his chest for leverage, she got as much height as she could, the new angle taking him deeper into her and drawing a moan from them both. She moved on him quickly then, and he tried to meet her, thrusting sharply, neither of them managing to form much of a rhythm before he cried out and stiffened beneath her. She moved franticly to find her release before he softened within her, barely recognising the sounds issuing from her throat when she came.

She shuddered, head to toe, her whole body singing with electric heat, before the tide rolled through her and, after what seemed like an absurd amount of time at the crest of the wave, abated. She fell against him, panting through the small aftershocks still pulsing through her core and around him.

She opened her own eyes, not having noticed when she’d shut them. And realised she couldn’t see a thing.

“It’s gone dark,” she said softly, when she was able. Somehow a whisper felt more appropriate now that the chamber was so much quieter.

“Has it? I hadn’t noticed.”

She gave a short giggle and ran her fingers over the slight stubble on his jaw and he made a delightful sound of contentment.

“How ‘bout now?” she asked, cuddling into his body. “Do we need to be anywhere?” She’d be content to never move again.

She felt him shake his head and tighten his arms around her. “All of time and space at your disposal, Rose Tyler. You know that.”

They were still for a few minutes, listening to the sound of their breathing, of water dripping from stone.

“Although...” he said, startling her from a near doze “...not to rush you out of this lavishly comfortable jutting of rock, but... you will get cold, in a minute.”

She whined a protest and buried her head in his shirt.

“C’mon,” he urged. “Up you get.” He shifted and forced her to move off him and sit up. “Mind your head,” he said when she’d nearly bonked it again, and she wondered how he managed to see that.

“Doctor, how are we...? It’s pitch black,” she pointed out, feeling around for her clothes.

“Well where’s the sonic?”

She shrugged in the darkness.

He huffed dramatically and she heard him hop off the rock. “Stay there,” he ordered.

She then heard him stomp determinedly through the water which sounded sufficiently shallow again. A few large splashes, a muffled curse, some more splashing about and then finally, a loud “AHA!” which echoed off the cave walls. “Found it!”

“What?”

“It didn’t break, just a rock hit the off switch!” he crowed, and a second later, he and the walls around him were illuminated as he turned on the light now perched again on his forehead and further mussing up his considerably mussed up hair.

The Doctor, wild-haired, in water ankle deep. In his trainers, his shirt, and nothing else but a just-been-shagged-tremendously smile.

She couldn’t hold in her laughter.

“Oi!” he protested, stomping back over to her. “You think you look any better? I’ll have you know it’s hard to look dignified half naked.”

She looked down at herself through her giggles. Then she shrugged, unclasped her bra, and tossed it at him. It hit him in the chest and then dropped unceremoniously into the water.

“How’s this, then? Dignified?” she asked, sitting primly on the rock, though completely naked and giving him a wide grin.

“Beautiful,” he said, reaching her. “Perfect.” He kissed her knee again.

“Careful, Doctor,” she warned, “or we’ll never get out of here.”

“Hmm,” he considered, hauling her off the rock by her waist and settling her down to stand in front of him. She gasped as the cold water slid over her bare feet, and he dragged his (still miraculously dry) jacket off the rock and wrapped it and his arms around her, before bringing his lips to her ear. “What’s your hurry?”

 

FIN  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=38821>


End file.
